Heart and Soul
by Kideki 'Saiko' Clavis
Summary: All seems normal at school when suddenly, Amander, the annoying artic fox, hosts a camp that everyone has to go to. Silver and Blaze aren't too thrilled about it, seeing as their plans were to spend the school holidays at the beach. Silvaze. No flames plz
1. Annoying Artic Amander

**Me: Heyyy, It's Blaze here. Along with my best friend ShadetheEchidna666**

**Shade: You wrote a story about yourself? *sigh* how very vain**

**Me: Hey! *glares* The last one was about you!**

**Shade: So? *pokes tongue out* I'm special.**

**Me: Silly echidna...**

**Shade: Who's up for a game of kick the kitty? *jumping up and down excitedly***

**Me: NOOOOOO! NOT THAT AGAIN!**

**Shade: *snickers* while I play kick the kitty, you guys can read~ *kicks Blaze's butt***

**Me: Ouch!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters...though I wish I could own one of them..._

* * *

Chapter 1: Annoying Arctic Amanda

"Silver! Are you paying attention to me?" Mr. Canterus yelled, whacking his pointing stick on the desk. Silver snapped his head around.

"Uh yeah, Mr. Canterus. Of course I am. You're explaining how the world began." He said, sitting straighter in his seat. Mr. Canterus raised an eyebrow.

"And how did the world start, Silver?" he questioned. Silver blushed as everyone snickered.

"Um..." he started, sitting even straighter in his chair. "God created it?"  
Everyone laughed.

"Well if you believe that sort of stuff, but were talking about the big bang." Mr. Canterus corrected. He turned back to the board and started writing. Everyone stopped laughing and Silver sighed, slouching in his seat. Science wasn't his best subject.

He turned back to what he was doing before, which was staring. But not out the window. He was staring at his best friend, whose name was Blaze, deep in thought. She was good at everything. She had the highest marks in maths and the second highest in science. Her soft lilac fur reminded Silver of purple flowers blowing in the wind. She turned her head slightly and glared at him.

"You'll get in trouble again." She whispered. Though her tone was hard, her golden eyes shone with kindness. Silver nodded, sighed, and turned to the board. Blaze did the same, muttering something French under her breath. Silver smiled.

Blaze never swore, and if she did, it would be silent and in French. He never really understood what she was saying but had a good idea of what she meant. Someone behind him poked his shoulder with a sharp pencil. He turned around to come face to face with the only red head in the class, Amanda. She smiled, causing her freckles to bunch up, when she got his attention.

"Hey Silver. I need help, because I don't understand this question. Who was the first person to come to Mobius and why?" she whispered, "Seriously, how do they expect us to know that?" she giggled slightly and pointed to her page. Silver raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's what the teachers are for." He retorted and turned back. Amanda poked him again.

"But we don't like the teacher, do we Silvy?" she said. Silver turned back.

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your boyfriend." He growled, hoping the teacher didn't hear him. Luckily, for Silver, he didn't. Amanda pouted.

"Stop being so mean to me, Silver. I thought you were better than that." She looked down and pretended to sob. Her long red hair rolled over her shoulders and covered her face. Silver sighed. He turned back to the board to see a word he wasn't hoping to see. Homework. A wave of groans went up as the teacher tapped the board.

"Finish chapter 4 in your textbooks. It needs to be handed in Tuesday next week." He said just before the bell. Everyone jumped out of their seats and collected their books before heading to the door. As usual, Silver would wait until the rush of teenagers had gone before he stood up.

He lifted his books and swivelled around to get Blaze's. As he turned, a certain red haired, white furred fox clashed into him, scattering his books on the floor and knocking him to the ground. He gasped as she smiled.

"Sorry silver! Gee, aren't I clumsy?" she giggled.

"And desperate." Someone added from behind Silver. Silver looked around and spotted his best friend...or at least, her legs.

"Blaze." He exclaimed as he shoved Amanda off of him. Amanda squealed as she hit the floor. Blaze glared at her.

"Amanda! Silver! Blaze! Class is over. You should all be outside." Called a gruff male voice. Amanda cried out and stood up, rushing to the newcomer.

"Daddy! Silver's not being nice to me." She cried and hugged the tall white male. Silver stood up, dragging his books with him.

"Look, sir. Silver wasn't doing anything wrong. He was trying ever so hard to complete his work but was rudely interrupted by Amanda. Now I'm not trying to be rude but we must go and leave this matter for you and Amanda to deal with." Blaze announced, grabbing Silver's wrist. Amanda glowered. Silver smiled uneasily as he was pulled roughly out of their science room and down the halls. When they had reached the safety of their secret spot under the big tree, Blaze let go of Silvers wrist and sat down.

"You should stop daydreaming and really pay attention to class, otherwise, you'll fail." She pointed out, leaning back on the tree. Silver sat next to her.

"Yeah, I know. But it's really boring." He replied.

"It may be boring but you have to learn to do things for yourself. You can't always count on me to be able to do your work for you." She countered. She took a deep breath. "I already know that I must learn to defend myself. I know that you won't always be there to protect me if something happens." She said, lowering her voice. Silver turned to her.

"Don't say that. I'll always be there for you no matter what. You can always count on me." He cried. Blaze smiled at him.

"That's really sweet Silver." She said softly. She turned to the sky and sighed. "But whether you there or not, I need to know how to defend myself properly."  
Silver smiled, shaking his head.

"You already know how to defend yourself."

"Maybe with my flames, yes, but without them..."

"You're as skilled as Galaxy."  
Silver looked at the leaves above his head. The autumn weather had turned them a golden brown colour, much like a wiltered flower. Blaze also was staring intently at the leaves. She sighed.

"Just wondering, but, where did you get the idea of God creating the earth from?"

**

* * *

**

Me: *groans* My butt really hurts now...

**Shade: Deal, little Miss Princess. You asked for it.**

**Me: How so?**

**Shade: Just being here. I'm just that mean *pokes tongue out***

**Me: *sweatdrops* How did I become friends with you?**

**Shade: I was the only person who has similar interests, like Pokemon and thanks to you, now Sonic.**

**Me: Yeah, and now you've gotten me into Harvest Moon. *sighs***

**Shade: They are all awesome~**

**Me: Review please!**


	2. Invitation

**Shade: Well it's us again.**

**Blaze: Oh god...**

**Shade: Oh shut it! I probably wouldn't be makin' these comments if you weren't so slow to update!**

**Blaze: ...**

**Shade: That's what I thought. On with the story!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters...only my OCs_

* * *

"Hey there, Silvy! I got something for you! Do you wanna know what it is?" Amander smiled coolly as she held an envelope in front of Silver's face.

"No. I don't want to see. Go away." He murmured, pushing the envelope away. She held it closer.

"Yes you do. You know you want to!"She persisted. Silver watched lazily as she waggled the envelope in front of his nose. Its bright pink writing distracted him momentarily and he snatched out at it.

"Alright...I'll read it. Just go away." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you! And you have to say yes, you can't say no."  
Amander smiled and turned on her heel, strolling away happily. Silver sighed. He leaned back on the bench and watched as Amander joined in on Blaze's team. The teacher was standing on a broken log near the oval and was shouting instructions.

"Lift up those knees, Mary! Don't slow down, Simon! I see that mobile phone, Olivia!" he shouted, expecting them to listen. "Do you want to stay back after school? Move it!"  
Silver sighed and opened the envelope. Glitter flew out of it from all directions. He coughed. A strong hand wacked him on the back.

"You okay?" a stranger said. Silver smiled and turned.

"Shock? Why are you not in maths? And yes I'm okay."  
Shock grinned. His light blue feathers went lighter. He was wearing a dark blue, short sleeve t-shirt with a bright yellow lightning bolt on it. His dark blue jeans had a small rip at the knee and his black ankle high work boots hid underneath them. He flexed his yellow gloved hands.

"I'm skipping. I came to see you guys play sport."

"You got sent out didn't you?" Silver mocked. Shock's feathers glowed pink.

"Didn't. The teacher just doesn't understand my way of working things out."  
Silver sighed.

"Do you think that chatting up girls is how you work things out?" he asked, watching as Shock's fur went red.

"Yes. It is." He replied defiantly.  
Silver chuckled and pulled out his letter. He opened it and read it. It said:

'CAMP'

Where: Blue-Wind Grey forest.  
When: Monday 4th of October – Friday 15th of October.

What you need: pillow and pillow case (optional), toothbrush and toothpaste, hair shampoo and conditioner, bar of body soap, pair of swimming bathers, goggles (optional), sunscreen, hat, minimum of two towels per person, pair of sandals, two pairs of comfortable footwear (include a pair of runners), clean tuxedo/dress (for special occasions), money, a clean pair of underwear per day, a clean outfit per day, first aid kit, pair of hiking boots, sunglasses, digital camera and a mobile phone.

You are not permitted to bring any other electronics. Maximum of $100 per person. Do not bring more than 2 large bags.

This camp is all about relaxing and having fun. We will go hiking, swimming, bush walking, exploring and a lot more. We hope you can join us.

Sincerely, Peter Yorks.

Silver groaned. This is just what he needed. A school camp. On the school holidays. Shock snatched the letter out of Silver's hands and read it. He groaned too.

"A camp? In the forest? On school holidays! I have plans!" he cried out in alarm. Silver sighed.

"I have plans too." He said and glanced at Blaze. She was standing at a certain spot of the oval with a yellow plastic bat in her hands. It looked like they were playing cricket.  
Shock followed Silver's line of sight until he saw Blaze.

"Yeah. You were meant to go to the beach with her. Man, that bites." He said. He finally sat on the bench with Silver and watched the class play ball.

"It doesn't say we have to go. We could just say that we're going overseas with our family." Silver pointed out.

"That won't work." Shock declared.

"Why not?"

"Blaze doesn't have any parents, mine are gone and your mum is busy. They wouldn't believe us." Shock replied grimly. His feathers were now a soft baby blue. Silver sighed.

"They can't make us. Let's see what Blaze thinks." He murmured. Shock nodded.

"Okay."

They sat there until the end of class in complete silence. As everyone packed the equipment away, they got up and raced each other to meet up with Blaze. Shock got to her first.

"My, what a sight for sore eyes! It's the beautiful Princess Blaze, here to grant me my wishes. I think the first wish would be, I wish you would give me a hello." He said dramatically. Blaze smiled at him.

"Hey Shock. What's new?"  
Shock smiled mockingly.

"Wow! She granted me my wish. Can I ask another?" he teased. Silver finally arrived. He collapsed to the ground at Blaze's feet.

"Hi." He wheezed. Blaze Knelt beside him.

"Are you alright? Please say that you're not in pain." She gasped. Silver lifted his head and smiled.

"Nah. I'm fine. Message for you." He replied. Blaze frowned and took the letter from his hand. She quickly read it.

"It's on the school holidays." She said. Shock nodded.

"And it's for two weeks." Silver sat up and nodded.

"Alright. Pack your bags boys; we're going on a camp!" She said, smiling once more. Shock rolled his eyes and cheered. Silver opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it.

"Silver. About our holiday...we might have to do that some other time. I'm really sorry." She said quietly. Silver smiled.

"It's okay. You owe me now though."

"Yeah, I know." she handed him back his letter. "Besides, two weeks to relax? That's just what we need."

**

* * *

****Shade: It took you that long to write that? Tsk tsk...**

**Blaze: Ok, guys I'm not going to tell you to review, but we'd sure appreciate it.**

**Shade: Pwease? :D**


	3. She comes

**Me: Hellooo everybody!**

**Shade: Hey Little Miss Princess**

**Me: Another chapter!**

**Shade: Huzzah!**

_Disclaimer: I OWN SHOCK AND AMANDER. THEY ARE MINE. MINE, I SAY! But I don't own the _Sonic_ characters...all the others are random names. Except the teachers._

* * *

30…..16….10…..clunk!

Silver's lock finally opened after what seemed to be the 50th time. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the cool wooden girls and boys loud chatter filled the hallway where he stood. And in the midst of all that noise was the prominent sound of his hearts steady beating. He stayed like that until he heard the barely audible sound of a school bell. He lifted his head from the door and opened it. Inside sat a small baby blue school bag that had a flap cover to protect the precious load. It was open and a thick novel was sitting snuggly inside. He gently pulled it out and placed it atop his locker before looking to the top shelf of his locker. There he kept all his school books, some scattered and torn while others stayed intact.  
He reached for a neat navy blue exercise book and added that to his small mound on top of the locker. His eyes slid along the shelf until he found his pencil case. It was a deep red colour, about the same colour as blood. He lifted it and placed it on top of his pile. He closed his eyes for a second; going through his list in his head, then began shutting the locker door.

"Hey Silver. Did you do your homework?" a female whispered into his ear.

He jumped and slammed the door closed, swirling around. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it was Blaze who had sneaked up on him. She had a gentle smile on her face but there was a hint of childish humor swirling in her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question. Did you finish your homework?" she asked again. Silver smiled apologetically.

"Well…You see there was this reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally funny episode of Modern Family on and I had the choice of either watching that or doing homework and—"

"Silver! I thought you said you were going to do it, so I wouldn't have to! If I knew I would have done it for you. Well you'll just have to tell Mrs. Bangrolis that you left it at in your locker and you'll get it later. Let's hope she doesn't ask you to get it." Blaze shifted her eyes across the hallway. Silver coughed.

"As I was saying, I had to choose so I decided to watch it and then do my homework. I hope it sounds good." He said, rummaging through his exercise book. Blaze looked stunned.

"You…finished?" she blinked at him a few times before smiling. "Silver, that's wonderful! Let me read it."

Silver grinned and produced an A4 size paper with lots of writing on it. He handed it over and Blaze skimmed through it quietly. After she finished she looked up at him and smiled again.

"It's great. You'll pass for sure." She said happily. Silver nodded. He suddenly felt very confident in his little piece of work.  
The bell rang. Blaze gave the paper back to silver and straightened, bringing her books to her chest.

"We better get to class." She said as Silver placed his sheet back in his book. He smiled and lifted his possessions.

"Yeah. Hey, um, where's Shock?" He asked, his smile faltering slightly. Blaze shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know. He'll meet us there. He's almost always late to class." She replied, taking a step towards their next class. Silver fell into step beside her and rolled his eyes.

"He's a bad influence on us." He teased. Blaze's lips curled into a small smile.

"And Molly." She added.

"Yeah, and Molly. Why can't school finish right now?" He sighed. Blaze shook her head.

"Because I have English. School can't finish until I've had my English class. oie bête" they took a right down another hall and then turned left into a red walled room.  
While taking their seats, Silver said, "You defiantly need to expand your English vocabulary. All I ever hear coming out of your mouth is French, Italian, Japanese and, on the occasion, Spanish."  
Blaze let out a laugh before calling him a name in all four languages. Silver frowned.

"Is there any language you don't know?" he asked. Blaze smiled slyly before turning her head to the front of the class. Silver sighed and played with his pencil case zipper. The teacher arrived. She was a blue furred cat with blue hair that reached her armpits. Her hair was held back by a black headband. A few strands of her fringe had come loose. She had chocolate brown eyes and lip gloss smeared on her lips. She wore a long red and white striped jacket that was unbuttoned, showing off her light pink long sleeved shirt. She wore dark red jeans and blood red high-heeled boots. She smiled and placed her bag on the desk.

"Hello class! I hope you have all done your homework." She said. There were a few responses but the room remained pretty quiet. She looked around the room before pulling out her class roll. Silver sighed and turned his head to the window.

"Marley Applefraiser?" Mrs. Bangrolis called. A hand shot up from somewhere in the room.

"Here miss." Came the response.

"Jessica Ariot?"

"I'm a present…I mean, I'm present."

"Joe Azstark?"

"Got Diarrhea!" someone from the back shouted. A chorus of giggles errupted in the room.

"Too much information, Olivia. Now. Ismellike Buttcream?"

Everyone, except Blaze, burst out laughing. Blaze whipped her head around to face Silver.

"Stop it. This is shock's fault for sure." She said in a low voice. Silver closed his mouth but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"I'm sorry, Blaze but it's funny." He said. Blaze huffed.

"Who's the wisecracker in this class?" She called out. Some managed to calm down while others continued. Suddenly, the classroom door was shoved open. Everyone stopped and stared at the door.

"That would be me Blaze." said the new comer.

Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I know. I just thought you'd be in here." She replied with small frown. The new comer was Shock. He was now leaning against the door frame.

"Nah. I didn't feel like coming to class today but then I thought 'maybe I will go, just to hear the reaction to my name.'" He said, smiling. Mrs. Bangrolis cleared her throat.

"Well, you're here now so sit down and be quiet. I don't want to hear anymore comments from you. Next up, Princess Blaze?" she said, sitting down in her office-type chair. Blaze growled at the word 'princess'.

"Yes, I'm here and would appreciate it if you stopped calling me Princess." She snapped. Mrs. Bangrolis nodded before calling out another name. Shock sat in the seat to the left of Blaze.

"Sounds like it's someone's time of the month." He teased. If looks could kill then Shock would be a very dead penguin. Blaze shot him a look that would have melted icebergs. Shock gulped.

"He he…geuss not huh?" he said lightly. Silver sighed.  
He seemed to blank out for a bit because all of a sudden, everyone was looking at him. Blaze blinked at him expectantly.

"What?" he whispered. Shock stifled a laugh. Blaze moved closer to him.

"You are here, right?" she asked. Silver's eyes widened.

"Yes! I'm here Mrs. Bangrolis." He said in alarm. Shock started to laugh. Mrs. Bangrolis nodded wearily and ticked his name off before continuing to call out more names. Silver sighed and lay his head down on his desk.

"You're doing so much work, aren't you Silver?" Shock mocked his friend. Blaze kicked him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Be nice."

"You're not my mum."

"And you're not some 5 year old kid who can't think of a better way of conversing with someone without trying to insult them." Blaze growled. Silver's ears perked up and he felt his cheeks burn. Blaze was defending him. He kept his head down and used his arm to surround his face. Shock crossed his arms, threw his legs on top of the table and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you defending him? He's not related to you." He grumbled. Blaze sighed.

"Stop talking like he can't hear you. That usually makes things worse for you." She pointed out. Shock nodded but wasn't happy with the arrangement.

"Amander Yorks?" Mrs. Bangrolis called. The three friends became silent. They waited for the reply. Silver lifted his head from the table, his ears drooping slightly. Blaze reached over and squeezed his arm reassuringly. Shock shrunk back slightly. No one said anything. The three friends sighed. The teacher was about to mark her absent when the door opened swiftly and an orange haired white fox strutted in. Silver cursed under his breath. Blaze said something in Spanish. Shock impersonated her and said the same thing she did but in Latin. Amander had come.

**

* * *

**

Me: Like it?

**Shade: Tell us what ya think of it!**


	4. English class

****

Me: Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~

**Shade: Hey everyone.**

**Me: Shade, have you checked how many reviews I —uh...I mean – We have?**

**Shade: Yeah, I have. But I don't think you'll like it.**

**Me:*Eyes widen* why? What do you mean? How many? O.O**

**Shade: 7 -_-'**

**Me: 7? But...But...**

**Shade: Yeah – Wait! Are you gonna –**

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAH****!**!

**Shade: I'll get the tissues. While I do that, you guys can start reading...**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co.**_

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Bangrolis! Sorry I'm late. My daddy wanted me to help test drive our new limousine." Amander said cheerfully. She listened to the few people that gasped or said wow before saying; "It's all mine and it has its own bed and drink holders and—"

"That's enough Amander. Take your seat so we can get started." Mrs. Bangrolis snapped as she ticked Amander present. Amander smiled and glided to the seat to the right of Silver. Silver groaned and turned to Blaze.

Blaze looked away and whispered: "Oh mio dio..."

Silver sighed and turned to the front. Mrs. Bangrolis was writing up names on the board. She was up to Silver's name. Silver smiled as he watched his teacher struggle to read the names on her list without her glasses.

He jumped as a loud thump came from beside him. He turned to see Blaze frowning, holding a thick book in her right hand while her left held onto Mrs. Bangrolis' glasses. Shock had her right arm pinned under his while his left reached for the glasses. He was frowning as well. Blaze kept the glasses out of his reach.

"Give them back, Blaze! They're mine!"

"No they are not! You stole them."

"No I didn't. Why would I steal them?" He swiped for the glasses, forcing Blaze to lean back in order to escape him.

"Because that's just something you'd do."

"Too true. Now give 'em." He growled and tried to grab them again, only to miss as Blaze leaned back further. If they kept going, Silver would have to put his hands out to catch them. Blaze frowned harder and a soft growl escaped her throat.

"Shock! Just leave them. Who cares whose they are. You're gonna kill her!" Someone from the back called. Shock laughed a single laugh.

"I'm wearing gloves." He replied. Silver shook his head before someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to face Amander. He groaned.

"Leave me alone." He said and turned back to the struggle.

Suddenly, Shock pushed the boundaries of how far back Blaze could go. They started to fall, still glaring at each other. Silver reacted the fastest. His hands shot out to catch them. The markings on his gloves and shoes glowed a bright blue. A light blue energy surrounded his hands and his two friends. They stopped falling, suspended in mid-air. No one moved. Silver lifted them to their seats, placing them in their own seats. As soon as his telekinetic energy let their body, Blaze and Shock jumped up in perfect sync and moved into fighting stances. Somewhere in between jumping up and getting into positions, Shock had lost his gloves and small sparks were spitting out of his hands. Blaze had a frown on her face but looked calm, as if she knew that the fight would go down well for her. Her hands were down by her sides and were enclosed in bright orange flames. Silver looked at them in horror. He still had his energy circling his hands. He lifted his hands up, palms facing away from him. He commanded his energy to surround Shock and Blaze, restraining their movement. Shock tried fighting against him. Silver continued restraining them. By now everyone in the class was shouting out who they want to win out of the three. Mrs. Bangrolis tried to calm down the students but unfortunately failed (Ha Ha!). Silver stuck out his tongue in concentration. Amander huffed and tapped his shoulder again. Silver groaned.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

Amander rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? You can take them on. You're my strong Silvy that's why." She said, groping him in a hug. Silver cried out in alarm. Shock tried to attack again. Silver just barely held him.

"Silver. Concentrate. That's all it takes. I know you can do it. Just a little longer and he'll cool off." Blaze suddenly spoke, her voice as calm as her face, which bore a look of contentment. Silver nodded, fighting off the urge to throw Amander into next week. He stared at Shock, waiting. People still cheered and called out bets. Finally, Shocks frown softened until he looked exhausted. Silver slowly released his hold on Blaze before releasing Shock. Shock sighed and lifted his gloves off the ground where they landed. He shoved them on and started to leave the classroom. He held up a hand before Mrs. Bangrolis could say anything. He stopped at the door.

"We'll settle this after school. No psychic hedgehogs invited." He said before opening the door and leaving. A hush fell over the classroom for a few seconds before everyone started chatting about who they wanted to win. Blaze smiled and turned to Silver. He shoved Amander's arms off his waist and smiled weakly. Blaze hugged him.

"That was brilliant, Silv. You held him off long enough for him to calm down." She said. Silver pulled her back until she was at arm's length.

"But he still wants to battle you after school. And he says I can't protect you!" He said frantically. Blaze laughed.

"If he says 'jump off a cliff cause its fun', would you do it?"

"No."

"Then what are you worried about. Besides, I can protect myself, you know." She sighed. "I'm not going to battle him over a pair of glasses."

Silver smiled. "Good. That's just stupid."

"No. I'm going to battle him because he made me miss out on my English class." She said angrily. Silver smiled until he realized he was still holding her by her waist. He blushed and pulled his hands back.

"As long as you don't get hurt, then I'm okay with it." He said, and turned to sit back down. Blaze nodded, and sat back down. Amander growled at Blaze before sitting back down too.

Silver shook his head before turning to the front of the class.

**

* * *

**

Shade: feeling better?

**Me: Maybe. Are you sure it's only 7?**

**Shade: Yeah. It is.**

**Me: Oh...Not...Going...To...**

**Shade: Maybe you're just not interesting enough.**

**Me: DX Not helping!**

**Shade: Ignore her. Keep reading.**

* * *

The rest of the class went fairly fast. Before Silver knew it, class had ended and he was packing up his stuff. Amander already left so that put a smile on his face. He grabbed his stuff and ran to meet Blaze at the doorway.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Silver looked at her.

"The question is: Are YOU ready?"He asked. She elbowed him playfully and started for their lockers.

As soon as they reached them, Silver wished they hadn't. There, standing in front of his locker, was Shock. Next to him was Amander. She was tugging on his arm, squealing for him to not hurt someone. As the two got closer, Silver realised she was talking about him. He groaned as Shock turned his attention away from Amander to them. Shock smiled evilly.

"You ready Blaze?" He asked. Blaze smiled coolly.

"The question is: Are YOU ready?" She answered, using Silver's line. Some nearby students who had heard about the fight made cheering noises. Some of the males made snarky comments. Shock growled.

"Oh I'm ready all right." He said and turned to leave. Amander huffed and ran up to Silver.

"He wants to kill her but we don't care, do we?" she said as she made an attempt to hug him. Silver pushed her away.

"Of course I care! She's my best friend!" He said. Amander gave him a strange look.

"But nothing more than a friend, right?" She asked, carefully. This time Silver gave her a strange look.

"No. Nothing more." Then he asked her something he thought he'd never ask her. "What are you thinking?"  
Usually, neither Silver nor Blaze would want to hear anything that she has thought about, but today, with the strange look she shot him, Silver wanted to make sure she wasn't plotting anything stupid again.

"Well, I was thinking about the Big Band Bash concert that my daddy was taking me to this weekend until you asked what I was thinking." Amander said, looking away. Silver knew she was lying but didn't bother confirming it.

"Well, have fun at your concert thingy. I'm going to my locker." Silver said before turning to his locker. Amander followed him like a lost puppy. Silver sighed as he opened his locker, shielding the lock code from Amander's eyes. He pulled out his bag and shoved his books in it. As he put in the last book, Blaze closed her locker and turned to walk to Silver's. She saw Amander standing behind Silver and groaned.

"Silver? Why is there a big bug behind you?" She asked as she leaned against the locker next to his. Amander screamed and jumped.

"Where's the bug? I hate them!" She cried. Silver smiled.

"Silver always has bugs following him. Don't you, Silv?" Blaze said. Amander pouted and ran off crying out things like: "Ewww! Gross!" and, "I hate bugs!"

Blaze smiled.  
"Did you see her face?" Blaze asked, softly. Silver nodded and swung his door closed. He twisted the lock a little and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"We should get going. Shock is going to come look for us if we don't turn up on time." Silver said, Sighing. Blaze nodded.

**

* * *

**

Me: REVIEW! GOD DAMMIT! REVIEW!

**Shade: Calm down! And don't pressure our fabulous readers! THEY OWN YOU! :P**

**Me:…Fine…Please!Review! You'll make me happy!**

**Shade: And me too~ ^_^**

**Knight: And me.**

**Me: What are you doing here? Nevermind. Next time we'll find out.**


	5. The Truth Behind Shock

::EDIT: I re-wrote this chapter because the last version was rushed, but I'm leaving Shock his Multiple Personality Disorder 'cause it suits him now::

Knight: Hey again! It's me!

Blaze: They don't know you!

Knight: But I appear in this story...Right?

Blaze: Um...

Knight: YES! I AM! THAT'S THE ANSWER!

Blaze: *whimpers* you're in the other story.

Knight: ...

Blaze: Please don't kill me

Silver and Blaze walked carefully out the school's front door. Despite the fact that Silver had produced a force field around both him and Blaze, they both still expected to be hit by something or someone.  
"I don't see anyone." Silver declared quietly, being barely heard above the noise of half the school students still hovering around outside, obviously waiting for the fight to begin.  
"Nor can I. No doubt he'll launch a surprise attack." Blaze whispered back. Suddenly, she stiffened and spun around. Silver turned quickly, sensing someone behind them. Standing, half hidden by the other students, was Susan, a telepathic mouse. She had her normal blue shorts on and her school jumper, even though it wasn't mandatory to wear the school clothes, and her hair was dyed black with random blue streaks through it. She bowed, respectfully.  
"Hello, I didn't mean to frighten you two, but he, meaning Shock, is waiting for you to move a few more steps, approximately four steps forward and one step to any side. Once you do, he was to aim an arch of electricity at you, shooting sparks of energy from his left hand, while taking pictures with his right. I hope that has been enough hints for you to be able to dodge his ambitions. If you'll excuse me, I need to rest...Mind scans and telepathy is very tiring, as you'd know, Silver." She said. She lifted her head, smiled, and turned.  
"Wait! Don't go!" Silver called. Susan spun back and started towards them.  
"Oh and why shouldn't I?" She said, pushing her glasses higher up on her nose.  
"Does Shock know you are helping us?" Silver asked. Susan blinked.  
"No, and yes, when he finds out he will come and hunt me down, but I'll take my chances."  
Silver frowned.  
"Why are you helping us?" He asked, puzzled. Susan flicked her fringe to the side.  
"Because I absolutely can't stand Shock. He annoys me so much that I just want to beat him up myself."  
"Who doesn't?" Blaze said. Susan smiled.  
"Yes...who doesn't? I feel like he should be taken out of school and put somewhere far away from here, but every time I gather up enough courage to talk to the principal about it I always remember how much energy and power he has compared to me, a small, frightened mouse with just enough power to mind scan a few people before she passes out."  
"Do you not have anyone that could help you?" Blaze asked, stepping forward. Susan sighed.  
"I'm too shy to make friends. Whenever someone tries speaking to me, I just disappear."  
Silver snorted  
"That's not possible, no one can disappear!" he said, dismissing her sentence with a hand. Susan frowned.  
"I can. I'll prove it" she said defiantly. Suddenly, she shimmered and then was gone. Silver blinked.  
"Whoa...You really _are_ gone!" he whispered. Susan laughed and made herself heard to them, not seen.  
"This is the reason why I don't make friends. It's why I have none." She shimmered back into view.  
"But that power is so cool! You could sneak up on someone and pull their pants down!" Silver cried out. Susan giggled and then blushed.  
"Y-you think my power's cool?" she stammered. Silver nodded. Blaze held up a hand suddenly.  
"Silver, Susan, I have an idea."

"You sure it'll work?" Silver asked, nervously.  
"You said so yourself, that she could sneak up on someone. Besides, I thought it through. Of course it will work." Blaze said, griping Silver's hand in hers. "Now act scared, or at least, worried."  
Silver nodded, though he didn't need to act. He was naturally scared of Shock. That penguin could easily zap all of Silver's fur off without even touching him. Silver gulped and was glad Blaze was griping his hand so tightly. It was the only thing stopping him from running back into the safety or the school front doors. He looked around again as he and Blaze took a step forward, their feet in perfect sync with each other.  
"Any second now." Blaze whispered, without moving her lips. And sure enough, there was a blast of bright white-yellow electricity to Silver's left. Silver immediately dodged to his right, along with Blaze, who, luckily, was faster than him. There was another blast, this time in front of the pair. Blaze lifted her hands to shield her face from the blast, letting Silver's hand go in doing so. Silver lifted his hands too, and re-issued the force field around him and Blaze. Out from the curling grey-black smoke, stood Shock. His hands donned a brilliant white-yellow colour, much like the blast of electricity from before, and his face wore a mix of expressions. Silver's breath caught in his throat. Blaze tensed beside him, lowering her arms slightly.  
"I thought I said no silver hedgehogs!" Shock screamed. He thrust his left hand out to the sky. The sky crackled and burst into dark clouds. Silver gulped. Blaze pretended to dust off her sleeves.  
"As if I'd listen to you. Besides, I need help kicking your ass. I'd never let you go unpunished after you just ruined my English class." Blaze smirked. Shock growled and thunder boomed in the sky.  
"Trust me, Blazey. You won't be able to place a finger on me. I'm invincible." He laughed. Silver closed his eyes as a lightning bolt slammed into his protection. Blaze stood tall, not caring for the bright light around her. The lightning stopped. As their eyes adjusted to the light, Blaze could just make out the silhouette of the dark feathered penguin. He seemed like he was struggling against an unseen force. Their sight became clear and they could see Shock twisting and turning around as if he was tied up, but there was nothing holding him. Silver grinned and Blaze smirked. Shock growled and struggled more. The area around him shimmered and soon there was a dark brown rubber rope visibly curling around his body and Susan was standing a little away from him holding the end tightly in her hands. Shock turned to her and roared. Susan jumped but didn't move or let go of the rope. Then, Shock fell to the ground, defeated. Susan smiled while Silver and Blaze high-fived. They walked over to Shock.  
"You didn't beat me. That's not possible. I'm stronger then both of you put together!" Shock mumbled. Blaze rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, I can see that." She said sarcastically. Shock looked up at her lazily.  
"Just give me a few seconds and I'll be up and running in no time. In a few seconds, you'll be in this position." He growled, baring his teeth. Suddenly, Susan's eyes widened and she almost let go of the rope. Silver glanced at her.  
"I… I just scanned his mind, you know, to see if he was actually able to escape, and I just found out something big." She whispered, tightening her grip on the rope. Blaze turned to her.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Shock has Multiple Personality Disorder…"  
Shock snorted.  
"That's not that important. I have more important things in my mind. Like the amount of times I've been arrested!" He boasted. Silver rolled his eyes, totally comfortable in Shock's presence now that he couldn't move.  
"That's not a good thing, you know."  
"It is for me." Shock countered, struggling against the rope. Susan frowned.  
"He gets into trouble just for the attention."  
"Stop reading my mind!"  
"You know, you're really helpful."  
"Thanks!"  
"Are you still in my head? Then get out! That's private property!" Shock complained, frowning fiercely. Susan turned to him, blushed, and looked away.  
"I-I'm sorry…" She stammered, handing the rope to Silver.  
"What's wrong?" Silver asked. Susan waved his question away.  
"Nothing, I just need to move further away from him."  
"Why? Am I too hot for you? Can't stand the heat?" Shock teased. Susan blushed harder and turned to him.  
"No! I'm moving so I don't have to hear your thoughts! You don't want me to listen in, than stop broadcasting them!" She said, raising her voice slightly. Shock grinned at her.  
"Wow! You're cute when you're angry!" He said, as she took some more steps away from him.  
"Shock, stop it. Why haven't you told anyone about your personality problem?" Blaze asked. Shock gave her a half shrug.  
"Wasn't that important. It's not like it changes every few minutes or something. My personality is different every day. You can't really notice it." He explained, slightly calmer now.  
"Well, that would explain why some of my classes with you have been pretty quiet." Silver said. Shock turned to him and sneered.  
"I'm not always loud and angry, thank you very much. To tell you the truth, I was pretty pissed before I came into that English class. I kinda was hoping I could take all my anger out on you guys." He said. Susan sighed.  
"Maybe we should let him go now. He seems pretty stable." She said. Shock glanced at her.  
"So I was unstable before?" He asked. Blaze stepped forward.  
"I'll let you go, Shock, on one condition." She said, carefully. Shock nodded.  
"Name your price and I'll see what I can do." He said.  
"You must never disrupt one of my classes again. Ever. Got it?" She said, pointing at him. Shock grinned.  
"Like I said, I'll see what I can do."  
Silver glanced at Blaze.  
"So… Do I let him go?" He asked. Blaze nodded once and the rope fell from Silver's hands. Shock immediately pushed the rope off of him and threw it far away from him.  
"I hate rubber." He mumbled.  
"Maybe rubber hates you." Susan said. She was about to turn to leave when Shock appeared next to her.  
"Maybe it does. Or maybe it loves me. Who knows?" He said, slinging an arm around Susan's shoulders. Susan blushed, made up something about her having a boyfriend and disappeared.  
Shock grinned.  
"Oh Susan! Where art thou Susan?" He cried, spinning around in a failed attempt to find her. Somewhere close to Silver, an invisible Susan giggled.  
"Can anybody see my Susan?" Shock continued to cry, getting no response. Blaze rolled her eyes and turned to leave. Silver glanced once in the direction Shock was in before turning to join Blaze.  
"Hey, Wait! I have something to say!" Shock called to them. Blaze and Silver turned back to him as he held out a hand.  
"Truce? Allies? Friends?" He asked. Susan shimmered back into view next to him and placed her hand on his.  
"Truce." She said. Silver walked over to him and placed his hand onto of Susan's.  
"Allies." He said. Blaze glided over. They all looked at her expectantly. Finally, she placed her hand on Silver's.  
"Friends."

Knight: …

Blaze: Like it? I'll try to update more often…

Knight: …

Blaze: … If I survive and if I get a laptop for my birthday…

Knight: …

Blaze: Um… TTYL…

Knight: … I'm gonna go polish my sword…


End file.
